Oops!
by Keynn
Summary: When a simple question goes oh-so terribly wrong. . . sometimes, it isn't such a bad thing. - Contestshipping


_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**_

_Edited: February 26, 2012_

* * *

**Oops.**

_Contestshipping_

She didn't know how to ask. It seemed like it should have been so trivial. She and Drew were friends. Rivals, too, but also friends. It shouldn't have been hard. It was a simple sentence, a request to travel with her. And yet, May had screwed it up so terribly bad.

It was a conflict of emotion, she'd decided. She hadn't meant for _that_ to happen. She was mortified.

_**.:.::::.:.**_

_"Ah! I'm so sorry Drew!"_ _May stepped back, shocked. Her face was bright red._ She had been flustered, nothing more. Trying to think of the right words, the proper sentence, the way of asking it best without feeling like a complete fool in the middle of the contest hall.

_". . ." Drew was silent for a moment, she mused silently that there was a first time for everything._

She couldn't have possibly practiced it anymore. Mew knows why she should have had to practice it to begin with. She wasn't asking for a marriage proposal, a date, or even a chance. And they talked (argued) enough to get past feeling awkward in each others presence. . . Or at least she had thought so before now. But something about when he had approached her after his own performance, looking especially arrogant. Especially on top of everything. She lost words, she lost senses. Hell, she would have lost her breath, too if she hadn't been holding it in, and then he had chided at her with one of his witty comments. She was too worked up about trying to get the simple sentence of "Wanna' travel together?" out, and now flustered with trying to think up a sarcastic comeback of her own to throw back at him, the words all collided together.

It was an odd combination of words. May wasn't even quite sure herself what she'd meant to say. She sounded like she had no grasp of proper language, which Drew so graciously pointed out with a mocking smirk and irritating hair swipe. Her face was bright red from anger, frustration and embarrassment as she tried to think of something, anything, to say back to him.

This wouldn't have been any type of issue if she weren't so miserable traveling alone, she thought bitterly.

_**.:.::::.:.**_

Drew noticed her strange behavior. Totally unlike May to trip over words the way she was. Stairs and rocks, even flat surfaces on occasion - the only place he'd ever seen her graceful was on stage after all - but not words. He might have been wise to ask if she was feeling alright, but the window to mock was wide open in her current state, and he enjoyed seeing her angry. He didn't expect his next snide remark to get cut short the way it had.

By lips. Soft and tight as if her every muscle was tense, including the part that just so happen to be making contact with his just barely parted mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, shocked but not stunned, his face heating up but his expression showing that this might have been normal. It might have been, he _was _Drew after all. He stared at May, who had yet to pull back. Seemingly shocked by her _own_ actions, her face had grown a shade more red, her eyes and inch more wide. He smirked against her still stationary lips, knowing that it would snap her out of her stupor, and pushed just enough to qualify the interaction as a kiss before the smirk's brush registered in May's mind as she hastily pulled back, falling over in the process.

"Ah!" She cried from the ground. She hadn't meant to do that! She just needed him to shut-up with his arrogant self long enough for her to ask her stupid question! She could feel the heat course threw her body, running up her spine, her cheeks, her stomach.

"I know I'm to fall for, but really. . ." Drew still smirked, had she not been watching he might have dared to touch his lips, just to try and remember the feel, though the taste still lingered.

"That wasn't suppose to happen! I just needed you to be quiet!" She defended, angry and embarrassed. She tried to sound threatening and annoyed as she stood up from the ground, though she doubted if her appearance allowed for the effect.

"Alright, I'm quiet." He flicked his hair, looking at her, cheeks still red, still acting calm. May let out a long breath, steeling her nerves and stared straight into his eyes.

"Do you want to travel together?" She finally asked, no waver to be detected. To her surprise, it came out exactly as she wanted it to. Drew watched her for a moment, taken aback by the sudden question. He recovered quickly, so quickly May couldn't quite tell if he was in shock or simply trying to come up with an answer.

". . .Sure." For once, Drew couldn't think of something to throw along with it, and so the statement stood alone, to make up for it he fought desperately hard to not let his smirk crack into a smile, and at that he faired pretty well.

If they traveled together, he thought with growing excitement, he might experience this sensation again. . . That alone made it difficult not to smile.

May smiled, and they were left in an awkward silence for a few moments. May fidgeted, her hands bunching the cloth of her shorts. Drew went to scratch his neck.

And then. . .

A thunderous applause.

Confused, both May and Drew turned toward the stage to see through the curtains that, to their shock and somewhat horror on May's part, all of the contest hall had seen everything. And, aside from Drew's ridiculously large fan club, most were applauding, wolf whistling, or laughing.

May could have died.

Drew chuckled.

* * *

_Wow, talk about Out of Character. . . Sorry._

_Well, this completes the second out of many more one-shots to come._

_Please, if you spot any errors, notify me! I'd like to know, and tell me what you think of my attempted Contestshipping._

_Thank you to **Arysd** for the correction (and sorry I didn't fix them till just now :P )_


End file.
